


Damned If You Do

by wynnebat



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Infidelity, M/M, Post-Hogwarts, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-07
Updated: 2014-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-22 06:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 419
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3718963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynnebat/pseuds/wynnebat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There was no mistaking it, no excuse, no possibility of it being an accident.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Damned If You Do

He knew what he'd done as soon as the door closed. There was no mistaking it, no excuse, no possibility of it being an accident. There were only Ginny Weasley's hands running through his hair, her mouth on his, her body pressed against him.

"Want to," she began, then stopped, as if imagining all they could still do.

Draco imagined all they could do, and shuddered at the images. The Weaslette's red hair was wrapped around him like iron in each image, her lipstick across his skin like blood.

His mind cleared, and he realized, "Fuck, Weasley…"

"Did you forget something?" she asked unconcernedly.

Draco stared at her. He wanted to say, "I didn't mean this."

He wanted to say, "I flirted with you to make Potter angry."

He wanted to say, "I shouldn't have closed the door to my office."

It was so damn dirty, bringing a woman here, just for this. A Weasley woman, a blood-traitor, a professional Quidditch player for Merlin's sake. His mother would have been appalled to see her son consorting with a woman like the Weaslette.

An married woman.

"Never mind," he told her and watched her leave. She smiled at him on her way out.

Draco closed his eyes, let his head hit the wooden door behind him.

Weeks ago, when all this started, he hadn't meant anything by it. He'd had a little too much to drink at a ministry function, so he'd went out to the balcony and collapsed on a couch, hoping to clear his head. Drinking away the boredom and the gloominess the break-up with Astoria had left him in, his head hadn't been straight. So when he heard the door open, he dipped his head back over the side of the couch and told the entering woman the first thing that came into his mind.

"You're beautiful," he'd told the woman in red. And she was: lovely red hair, red robes, red lipstick. She looked like the sun.

"Why thank you, Malfoy," she'd replied, and he'd recognized her voice. But it had been years since the war, and he was an Auror, so he couldn't bring himself to care that he'd complimented a blood traitor.

Instead, he'd raised his glass to her, and that had been it. One short conversation later, Draco was having sex with his boss' wife.

He just hadn't planned on falling in love. But Ginny wasn't the Potter-Weasley he'd fallen in love with, and this catch 22 wasn't keen to let him go.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!
> 
> Complete; no sequel planned.


End file.
